


Silver Chains

by IrishWitch58



Series: All Tied Up In You [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, random cows, seriously bondage people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishWitch58/pseuds/IrishWitch58
Summary: This is more in a series of bondage themed stories. Bucky and Steve are taking vacation in a home belonging to a friend of Steve's. They make full use of the dungeon and Steve buys Bucky some pretty jewelry this time around.





	

The light seeping in to the bedroom through the subtly patterned drapes was soft and crept across the warm honey color of the hardwood floors, easing finally over the edge of the mattress. Bucky opened his eyes and wondered what had awakened him and watched the progression of the dawn idly. He heard a low voice in the bathroom, Steve on the phone he guessed. He stretched luxuriantly and felt residual aches and smiled. He and Steve had rarely had an opportunity to play so intensely, certainly never two days in a row. And, if the world didn't find it's hand basket in the next week or so, they had opportunity for a lot more. He had to remember to ask Steve when Danny's birthday was. The man deserved a real nice thank you for his generosity.  
Steve exited the bathroom, towel slung around his waist and phone in hand, pushing the end call button and throwing the phone on the bed. He came around to Bucky's side and sat down, running a hand down Bucky's back and kissing him softly. “Morning, babe. Sleep well?”  
Bucky rolled a little sideways and responded with an uncomplicated smile and attempted to say 'yes' but was ambushed by a jaw cracking yawn. “Absolutely,” he finally managed. Steve was tugging at the blankets and running his hands over skin, paying attention to wrist and ankles and anywhere the restraints had been. Satisfied, he sought another kiss and sat back, letting Bucky slide out of the bed and head for the bathroom.  
“See you downstairs,” Steve called in to him as he dressed and Bucky brushed his teeth. “Thought we might go out for brunch. There's a good place Danny recommended.”  
Bucky grabbed a quick shower and tidied his hair and dug up comfortable jeans and a nice button down shirt. He wasn't sure what kind of a place Danny might recommend but if his house was anything to go by, better to go with nice clothes. He jogged down the steps feeling light and relaxed. He didn't think he had a tense muscle anywhere right now. And there was Steve waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a welcoming smile. The day was already looking great.  
The cafe was within walking distance and was a delightful surprise. There were cows literally everywhere. Cow statues, cow creamers and pitchers, antique ad signs, and black and white cow pattern upholstery on the banquettes. The waitstaff had little cow shaped name tags. Bucky couldn't make up his mind where to look first. They had to wait for a few minutes for a table but as soon as they were seated, the waitress brought coffee and left menus. The coffee was outstanding and the menu was totally distracting. Bucky decided on blueberry crepes and a ham and cheddar omelet. Steve opted for a double portion of quiche featuring fresh vegetables from the farmers' market. As they watched the cook behind the counter wrangle the orders on the grill, they inhaled the savory aromas and sipped the very fine coffee.  
“How are you enjoying the vacation?” Steve set down his coffee and reached across to brush Bucky's wrist lightly.  
“Beats getting shot at and blown up for sure.” Bucky smiled. “I think Danny is my second favorite person in the world.”  
“Second? Who's the first?” Steve nudged his foot against Bucky's under the table, face gently amused.  
“Stop fishing for compliments. You know damned well everyone's second to you. It's sad really, how utterly sappy I am about you.” Bucky grinned and the conversation paused as the waitress brought their plates.  
They both spent several minutes enjoying the food which was excellent. Steve resumed the thread. “How sappy?” he asked. Bucky almost choked. The tone and the focused look were pure Dom. Steve took on a different tone of voice and body language when he was in scene. Bucky felt every nerve alert. They played privately but the lead up was often public, playing off the need to keep everyone else unaware of what was happening under their noses. Given who they worked with, It was amazing they got away with it at all. But then, they'd been hiding their need for each other for a long time when the stakes were even higher.  
“You know I've been gone on you forever.” Bucky touched the tags and chain briefly, conveying his willingness to go along with wherever Steve was taking this. So long as he was wearing those, Steve led and he followed. He could always safeword if he needed to. He had done that twice, early on. Truthfully, Steve had been so apprehensive initially, Bucky had tapped out on their third scene to make sure Steve trusted him to do so.  
“Good thing too. I'd hate to be the only one.” Steve shocked him with a quick kiss dropped on the top of his head as he stood and grabbed the check and headed to the cashier desk. Bucky gulped the last of his coffee and followed.  
The park they had passed on the way to brunch was packed with people now. Tables and booths had been set up, food carts were opening awnings and there was music playing over a speaker system at the far end of the oval. After a quick look at a flier on a gatepost, Steve entered the park. Bucky glanced at the bright pink paper as well. It was an all day craft and food fair. He shrugged and trailed after. It was a relaxing way to spend a Saturday. He kept up a baseline level of alertness of course, but everyone he saw and heard seemed appropriately invested in their own business. He stopped to admire the muffins and cookies at a table just inside but he was still too full of breakfast to be really interested. He caught up with Steve at a table at the end of the aisle. A beekeeper had a demonstration hive set up and was selling his honey, cloudy and dense. They accepted samples in little wax straws and discovered that the sweet was different depending on what the bees were exposed to. The blueberry honey was amazing and Steve bought a large jar. Bucky made sure to slip a few of the straws into the bag for a treat later.  
Bucky became engrossed in watching a sculptor working with wire and missed when Steve moved on. He realized after a few minutes but concentrated. He was a row over, speaking to a vendor and discussing a price. Bucky moved on to the next stall. The vendor was a middle aged woman accompanied by a teen aged boy. She had a display of leather goods. Bucky's eye was caught by a book bound in a soft grey leather. He examined it and found the pages were thick and durable. He was finishing paying for it when Steve reappeared at his shoulder. He had another smaller bag aside from the one with the honey and he ignored Bucky's questioning look and admired the book. Bucky had started journals as a means to keeping his returning memories safe. He found the practice soothing and always had at least one blank book ready to start when he had filled the pages in the old one.  
They stopped for ice cream and walked the rest of the way back eating the huge waffle cones. Bucky was a purist. He liked basic vanilla and chocolate. Steve was adventurous and his latest kick was anything with nuts and chunks of fudge or cookie in it. Steve dropped the bags in the kitchen, drawing Bucky in closer as they finished the ice cream, fingers hooked in his beltloops. Bucky found himself turned and backed into the counter while Steve began a leisurely series of kisses over his face and down his neck. Bucky relaxed and gave a soft gasp as Steve stopped at the join of his neck and right shoulder and bit and then sucked, the sudden pain sending a quick jolt of excitement through Bucky's nerves. “I bought you a gift.” Steve's voice was a low growl against the skin of his throat.  
Drawing back a little Steve reached around Bucky to the smaller bag, silver with a black design on it. He hooked a finger in the chain around Bucky's neck and tugged lightly. “Follow me.” He turned with complete assurance of being obeyed and Bucky followed.  
Steve led them back to the den. The windows were covered with blackout drapes. Bucky noticed the small camera Steve had used the previous night next to the TV. He pointed to a spot right in front of the large sofa. “Clothes off and stand here.” Bucky breathed in and out once very slowly and felt the rest of the world flow away. He removed and folded the clothing carefully and placed the pile on top of his shoes. Steve watched every move, arms folded across his chest and gaze steady, a slight smile tugging at his lips. He advanced, grabbing the bag and shaking it. Something jingled with a faint metallic sound. “Close your eyes.” When Bucky shut his eyes, he felt Steve drop a delicate kiss on each eyelid. He shivered as fingers pinched and rolled his right nipple. “You do know I love making you squirm. I know just how sensitive you are here.” The last word was punctuated by a harder squeeze and a twist. There was a cool feeling and the pressure changed. Something hard held him and another cool touch trailed over his chest as Steve gripped the left nipple. “This one is even better. You make the prettiest noises sometimes when I do this.” The contact changed to a hard suction as Steve's mouth replaced his fingers. Bucky gasped and fought the urge to move. The same cold pressure replaced Steve's mouth and when he breathed, something shifted delicately over the skin of his chest. “You can look now.”  
Bucky opened his eyes and looked first at Steve. His face had the familiar crooked grin and he gestured at Bucky's chest. He looked down and saw bright metal clips, kind of like old fashioned hair pins but of thicker metal, on each nipple with a brightly glistening chain stretched between them.  
“They're silver,” Steve offered, “and they just slide on.” He reached out to demonstrate, sliding one off to show how the parallel tines had ripples that pressed one side against the other. The design was simple and elegant. Bucky was almost distracted until Steve pinched sharply and reapplied the device. He gave a short almost whine and then caught himself. There was more to come. He saw Steve still juggling the bag. There was something still in it. “Want what's in here?” Steve noticed the direction of his gaze. “If I take it out, you wear it as well.” It couldn't be anything too awful. Steve bought it at a goddam street fair. And if he bought it, it must mean it would please him to see whatever it was on Bucky.  
“Please, may I see?” Bucky asked carefully.  
“Since you ask so nicely, of course.” Steve emptied out the bag. More silver glinted. A coil of what appeared to be braided silver wire lay in his hand. He sat on the sofa and pulled Bucky around to stand in front of him. He fondled Bucky's cock, now at his eye level. “It's an interesting design. Pretty, I thought.” As he spoke he was stroking Bucky to hardness and began winding the spiral snugly from just below the head of his cock, leaving two loops there and then spacing the rest up the shaft and seating the last two coils around his scrotum, stretching it just slightly to get the tension that pleased him. “That looks fantastic.” Steve sat back and gestured. “Walk over to the middle of the room and back.” Bucky did so, the chain between his nipples tugging slightly as it swung and even as he breathed. He came back to stand by the sofa and Steve pulled him down next to him and kissed him, probing lightly with his tongue and teasing the chain and the coil with his hands, deepening the kiss and intensifying the touches as Bucky shivered. Apparently unmoved, he petted and stroked and Bucky began to wonder if he would just fall apart right here on the nice sofa. Steve drew back and settled comfortably and clicked a remote. The TV came on and showed video from the camera.  
The video was great quality. A little too good actually. Bucky watched trying to see the figures in the recording as strangers. It didn't work. Every move on screen woke echos in his body. He was getting harder all the time. He couldn't help the restless squirming. Steve reached a hand out and touched the chain at his throat. Bucky stilled. Steve was in charge and he'd wait for this to play out. He settled into his calm as best he could. This was the suspension of care he craved and he reveled in it. The video played to the end. Steve rose and walked to the TV. He turned and glanced at Bucky and tossed him a key. “Go downstairs and wait quietly on your knees.”  
The dungeon was kept a pleasant temperature for nudity. Bucky took a brief few seconds to admire the new adornments in a mirror to one side of one of the benches. He didn't know what Steve saw when he looked at him. His body worked well enough, strong and capable, if full of evidence of his history. He was pleased with the effect of the jewelry though. It was minimalist and was made well. The weight on his cock from the wire spiral was very noticeable. He gave a last glance and knelt on one of the mats, butt on his ankles and hands clasped behind him. He was just in time, hearing Steve descending the stairs a moment later.  
He circled slowly and gave a single nod, as though approving. He raised Bucky's chin with two fingers. “I'll give you a choice. I'm up for some serious impact work right now. Do you need restraints or are you okay without?” Steve was telling him this was going to be a hard session. The restraints made it easier in a way. He could struggle a bit. But Steve was always pleased with him being obedient and keeping a position with only his will to hold him, fighting his own body's responses. It was the harder option but maybe the better one.  
“I'll do it myself, please.” His voice actually sounded sure. Right choice, though. Steve beamed and bent to kiss him. He pulled away and went to a heavy bench. It had three padded surfaces, one lower than the other two. Steve pulled it into place so the higher platform was nearer the mirror. He gestured and Bucky rose as gracefully as he could and joined him. Steve kissed him again, tugging at the chain and fondling his wire wrapped erection. Bucky moaned quietly and swayed. Steve turned him and carefully positioned him on the bench, torso on the higher platforms, knees on the lower. He nudged Bucky's knees wide and then came around the front of the bench. He took Bucky's hands and kissed both and placed them on the supports below the platform. He reached into the space between the two higher platforms and ensured the chain to the nipple jewelry swung. He gave a light tug and Bucky whined out loud. Steve reached further and wrapped his hand around Bucky's cock, making sure it was safely positioned under the edge of the upper platform.  
The first blows were mild, the palm of Steve's hand, impacts light and spread out, warming the skin and making nerves bubble. Bucky breathed slow and relaxed into it. Steve quickened the pace, swinging harder. As he did so, his hands hit on areas already pinked. Bucky glanced up. He could see his own face, flushed and perspiring and Steve behind him, arms swinging solidly forward. A particularly hard blow hit the join of buttock and thigh and almost lifted his hips. Bucky held on harder. Steve paused and hit a small remote. Music swelled from speakers, resonant and rhythmic. He ran his hands over Bucky's ass, squeezing and kneading the reddening skin and then resumed the spanking. Bucky automatically followed the rhythm. His pulse, the music's beat and the impacts made a sensual counterpoint.  
Steve reached for their floggers next and Bucky began to lose himself. The thudding impact covered his shoulders, buttocks and legs. He looked again and watched as Steve threw the falls in intricate patterns, his moves a sensual dance from one side to the other and back. Bucky rocked faintly, gently, all the sensations combining, cock hard and throbbing with his pulse, the chain swinging and pulling a little with deep inhalations. The pace built higher and he put his head back down. He didn't need to see. Feeling mattered. His awareness drew in to just this space and he relaxed even further. He heard Steve distantly, “Good Buck, go ahead. I've got this.”  
The flogging might have gone on minutes or hours, The music and the pounding impacts were part of the same song and he just flowed with it. He was aware of a pause and then new sensations. A shorter flogger and a stiff crop. Steve alternated them and switched them hand to hand. Bucky breathed, the pain/pleasure mixing into fizzing champagne in his blood. The crop cut sharply across thighs and buttocks, the flogger bit in with braided falls and he soared on the sensations.  
There was a longer pause and he felt a breath of air near his ear and heard the sharp distinct crack. He glanced up through eyes blurred and tear filled to see Steve shaking out the singletail. It was long and black and everything you might expect to be scared of. Bucky licked his lips and held perfectly still. His cock leaked and pulsed. Steve had learned perfect technique with this but he trusted Bucky to stay quiet and still. The tip flicked and stung his right shoulder, then his ass, then a thigh. The sites were random but precise to cause pain but not serious damage. The implement could cut to muscle and bone with an arm as strong as Steve's. It never would. He placed it exactly where he wished, over and over, and Bucky wept and breathed and soared higher with the crescendo of the music and the rhythm of the whip. The music ended on an elegant flourish and Bucky shuddered with sudden sobs as Steve knelt next to him, caressing the marks on his back and wiping his face. He pulled him to his feet and turned him slowly.  
“Look over your shoulder,” Steve directed. Bucky did just that and stared at the bruised, striped and reddened skin. He brought his head down on Steve's shoulder and just held on. He shivered as Steve traced the signatures of pleasure he had left on almost every inch of his back. Bucky felt light and happy and empty of any worry. It was a lovely feeling. Steve made it better. He kissed him and tugged lightly and then harder at the chain until it slipped off and his nipples blazed to agony and Bucky moaned into the kiss, Steve stretched the moment and then reached down. He fingered Bucky's cock, spreading the moisture over and around. He had dexterous hands. They manipulated the wire coil off with only the lightest of touches. Bucky shuddered, unable to even ask for anything. Steve just knew. He pulled his mouth away and to Bucky's ear. He breathed a soft gust of air across the shell and whispered, “Come, sweetheart.”  
The pulses of come left Bucky's body as the strength did. He collapsed forward and Steve caught him. He felt the give of a soft surface under him and a warm light blanket over him. Steve sat next to him and ran gentle fingers through his hair. Bucky finally lifted his head enough to drink the water Steve held for him. The blanket shifted and Steve began smoothing aloe into his back, the chill of the gel sharp against the heat of his back. He was happy to let Steve care for him, happy to share the calm after the storm. The scenes they played and the aftermath made their connection strong and trusting, and that was the point. Steve was doting in proportion to the intensity of the scene and he was going to be very attentive for the rest of the evening. They laid there and dozed and kept as much of their skin in contact as they could manage. Bucky had no worries in this room and in his lover's arms. The world was outside but in here was peace for as long as they could hold it between them.

**Author's Note:**

> So I answered a comment by a reader earlier today. They were complimenting me and my praise kink got the better of me and this happened. If you can't tell, I enjoy playing with the boys this way. The cafe described was in the area I used to live, not in Manhattan. I do this stuff. For real. Subspace exists and, if you're brain is wired that way, pain and pleasure meld into one sensation. I write about an established BDSM relationship. The parameters of each relationship are different and other people may have differing perspectives.


End file.
